Un frío abrasador
by Erin Torres
Summary: [Eren/Levi] Odio el verano... O, al menos, lo odiaba. Antes de conocerte, era la peor estación existente a mi gusto. ¿Sabes cuándo cambió eso? En cuanto supe que ese sol era tu esperanza y salvación…


·_ Este trabajo participa en la convocatoria hecha por la página "Shingeki no Heichou traducciones · Ereri / Riren._

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo que me permitió conocerte, no me dejó conservar esa alegría…<strong>

Nadando, me enseñé a ser lo que yo quería. Me enseñaste tú. Cada vez que ejecuto cualquier técnica acuática, te pienso. El agua tiene tu esencia. Me detengo a mitad de una de ellas y me quito los goggles _¿Por qué aún lo hago?_ Tu recuerdo siempre ha logrado perturbarme…

Nado como nunca he hecho, incluso podría marcar un récord. Pero eso qué importa. Quiero huir e ir lejos, donde ni yo mismo pueda encontrarme. Ese sitio donde solo estarás tú.

Ese sitio que ya no existe.

Intento hundir todas estas emociones hasta que se ahoguen junto conmigo en el fondo de esta piscina y, una vez más, no lo logro. Trato de pensar un poco más claramente aquí, bajo la tibia agua, pero inevitablemente vuelves a mi mente. _¿De verdad estás en todos lados?_

Jamás creí que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti. Es decir, ¿yo, con otro hombre? Si bien no estaba ni con mujeres, ¿por qué elegirte a ti? Sigo preguntándomelo hasta el día de hoy…

Cada día, me lo pregunto… ¿Cómo fue que lograste meterte tan dentro de mi corazón?

Es gracioso. Aún recuerdo cómo llegué a ti…

**_-ø-_**

_Julio._

– Necesitas distraerte…– habló el sabio que tenía por amigo. Tan jodidamente sabio que confundiría la izquierda con la derecha… Le miré desde mi posición

– No. – corté.

– ¿Por qué eres tan necio, Levi? Tienes que dejar ese afán ermitaño que tienes y salir para hacer algo; conocer, experimentar…– he aquí otra sutil indirecta… Bien hecho, Isabel…– harás algo este verano, sí o sí.

– Tch– un quejido fue lo único que di por respuesta. Honestamente, comenzaba a cansarme de esas peleas tan cotidianas en las que siempre terminaba quedando yo como un antipático sin vida propia.

**. . . **

_Agosto._

– Le encargamos que cuide de nuestro amigo. – hablaron al unísono mi par de acompañantes ante un muchacho demasiado alto de pelo tostado. Muy tostado.

_¿Lo recuerdas…?_

– No se preocupen– les calmaste. – Estará perfectamente aquí, gracias por confiar en nosotros. – Al decir todas esas cosas innecesarias, no dejó tu vista mis ojos. ¿Qué, por qué me mira con tanta confianza? _Pensé._

– Pórtate bien y no mates a nadie. – Genial broma para causar una buena primera impresión, ¿o no? Gracias, Farlan…

– Qué molesto. Largo, no tienen nada que hacer aquí– hablé yo antes de que pudieran decir algo verdaderamente pesado, si es que era posible.

– Bien. Andando, Farlan, al fin podremos tener un día libre…

– Oh… ¡tienes razón! Hay que hacer de todo para festejar

Nos miramos una última vez antes de que se fueran gozando de la plenitud que les causaba, aparentemente, el tenerme lejos. Miré al que sería mi instructor por los jodidos dos meses siguientes.

– Bueno… señor, ¿ha nadado antes? – mis nervios explotaron antes de que siquiera acabaras de hablar y no pude evitar gritar internamente; ¿acaso me veo tan mayor? De seguro él rebasaba los veinticuatro o veinticinco años… _Traté de creerlo._

– No.

– Bien, entonces por favor vaya a cambiarse para que comencemos. – me giré camino a la primer puerta que vi importándome poco o nada si eran los vestidores o no, pero tu _entonces _molesta voz carraspeó tras de mí y me detuvo– ¡Señor Levi! ¡Los vestidores están por acá…!– señalando hacia tus espaldas y haciendo ayuda de tu otra mano para agrandar tu voz en esa gran piscina al aire libre, me llamaste hasta que prácticamente tenía la mirada de todos encima de mí.

– Como si no lo supiera… – agradecí interiormente que mi maleta estuviera en la dirección a la que me dirigía, la tomé y me fui hacia donde me señalabas; unos ligeros vestidores que constaban de una cortina que se enrollaba en posición cilíndrica.

Procuré tardarme lo más que pude en salir: Me las pagaría ese estúpido presumido… _Juré._

Al ir hacia ti con ese ridículo traje de baño ajustado y esos lentes tan extraños que iban por debajo o encima (no lo sabía bien) de una gorra apretada, me sentí verdaderamente idiota, ¿por qué era que tú llevabas un traje de cuerpo entero y no uno de una sola pieza cómo yo? Te escuché reprimir una risa…– Permítame acomodarle los goggles…– traté de matarte y luego morir yo, me estabas tratando como a un idiota. Te acercaste y yo te acribillé con una de esas miradas que, según Isabel, eran lo suficientemente mortales para cualquiera. Al parecer nací con la mirada de Medusa… Pero pareciste ignorarlo. Me quitaste la gorra y los lentes (que acababa de descubrir que se llamaban goggles), y los acomodaste como debían ir. – Y… listo.

– Tch.

– Bien, por favor, entre a la piscina– dijiste y te aventaste tú primero desde la tabla, salpicándome apenas.

**Si me hubieras dicho que eras como un precioso delfín, habría sido distinto… **

– ¡Su turno! – me extendiste ambos brazos como si yo fuese un niño pequeño dando sus primeros pasos, todo desde tu posición dentro del agua…

– ¿Qué? – Creí estar soñando.

– ¡Vamos! Lo primero que veré es si puede o no hacer una buena entrada al agua– te miré sin inmutarme, ¿qué pretendías decir con eso? Subí a la tabla y, armándome con toda la dignidad que pude, me acomodé tal y como te vi hacer para saltar (aunque hayan sido apenas unas milésimos de segundos). Agaché la cabeza, puse un pie en el extremo de la tabla y me aferré a ella con ambas manos, la otra pierna me daría el impulso. Tomé aire.

– Bien, esa posición es la adecuada, ahora salte. – ¡Carajo que a eso iba! No grité.

Bien, allá voy… uno… dos… y… Detuve mi cuenta: Nunca pretendí llegar al tres. Brinqué impulsado por un frenesí indescriptible. Mis brazos y piernas se movieron solos para abrirme paso entre esa agua tan caliente. Al emerger a la superficie, te vi con una expresión irritántemente boquiabierta. – ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que nada? – pude notar que hablar se te dificultaba.

– Sí.

– Wow. – Por un momento_- uno de los que más recuerdo-_ tus ojos brillaron.

_Perdón, pero mi vista se nubla…_

**_-ø-_**

Mis pulmones me odiaban.

Salí a la superficie después de un buen rato de casi matarlos por estar sumergido en tu recuerdo tanto tiempo y avancé con la cabeza gacha entre el azul clorado hasta llegar al borde de la alberca.

En mi desesperación había recorrido nuestro pequeño y efímero mundo, palpándote en cada gota y sintiéndote en todo el cuerpo. Mis pulmones no toleraban el frío del invierno, pero los tuyos tampoco lo hicieron por mucho; ¿qué podría perder yo que no hubieses perdido tú?

Mi mundo pareció derrumbarse en cuanto toqué la pared de la alberca y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que las gotas que caían sobre mi cuerpo no eran lágrimas. Había comenzado a llover ligeramente.

Resoplé sonoramente y estiré el brazo izquierdo hacia fuera para que me ayudaras a salir. Pero no lo hiciste. Y me sentí frustrado. Azoté el puño contra el duro asfalto, logrando que algunas de las pequeñas piedras cayeran al agua.

_"__¿Estás bien?"_

No me preguntaste como sé que habrías hecho, pero aun así te escuché.

Me dolía el pecho de tan solo pensar en ello. A decir verdad, me dolía de tan solo pensar en ti.

Me dolía y lo amaba, porque sabía que ese dolor fue lo primero que pude sentir estando contigo. Y no fue un dolor en el mal sentido…

Debo admitir que no me lo esperé jamás, pero ese dolor será por siempre mi gran placer. Sé que suena extraño, pero eso fue lo que sentí cuando te atreviste a besarme por primera vez…

**_-ø-_**

_Septiembre._

Encontrarme a mí mismo esperándote, fue una de las más grandes sorpresas de esos tiempos. No sabía aún por qué, pero comencé a esperarte en la parada desde que descubrí que ambos partíamos de la misma. El único problema era que tú salías casi diez minutos después de mí.

Pero ese día no llegaste.

Sabía dónde vivías; me invitaste después de algunas semanas de estar frecuentándonos. Y me encantó.

Pude saber más de ti con cada rincón que veía de ella:

La cocina era tu soledad.

La sala tu estar en paz.

La chimenea era como tu corazón.

Y tu cuarto… Bueno, ese no lo vi.

Toqué a tu puerta tras preguntarme por primera vez cómo era que mis pasos me habían llevado a ti por inercia. Al verme, sin contar ese brillo fugaz de tus ojos, me sonreíste.

**¿Te han dicho que eres la persona más amable del mundo?**

– Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? – Bien, lo admito, eso es lo que probablemente me preguntaste; no es más que una suposición mía… No había escuchado en realidad nada, perdón.

– Tch, ¿por qué tardas? Estaba esperándote– Una de todas las cosas que me encantaban de ti era que me aceptabas. Aceptaste mi forma de ser y mis palabras desde un inicio. Aceptaste mis críticas e incluso mis preocupaciones bien tapadas. Me aceptabas como yo a ti, y eso lograba dominarme.

_¿Eso es una señal?_

– Ah, perdón, olvidé decírtelo ayer. Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera–. Apenas entrar, me senté en tu único y misántropo sofá. Me seguiste y, tras mirarme no más de dos estúpidamente embriagadores segundos, me diste la espalda. _Fuiste a refugiarte en tu soledad._ – Es que… hoy tengo que salir y no podré ir a la clase– Quité la vista de una foto tuya en la que tendrías alrededor de 6 años para mirarte a ti, al Eren de 19 años que había logrado captar mi atención con sus palabras.

– ¿Por?

– Es que esta tarde es la inauguración.

– ¿Inauguración? – me sentí raro al pensar que no tenía idea de qué me hablabas. Hace poco había descubierto mi afán de tener algo de qué hablar contigo. Pero esta vez era algo distinto. Tendríamos la conversación de nuestras vidas… sin palabras.

– Sí, ¿no lo sabes? Hoy en el centro harán una convención con ciertos personajes para inaugurar la alberca pública de la ciudad, esa de la que han estado hablando tanto últimamente…– te reíste ligeramente. _Oh, Eren, tu risa… _– Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, incluso creo que pegaron el anuncio en la entrada a la piscina… y en media ciudad…– secaste tus manos en la playera holgada que llevabas puesta y te sentaste junto a mí en el sofá.

– ¿Acaso tú eres un "personaje" como para ir a presentarte ahí? – por dentro quería morir. Lograbas desenmascarárme, Eren, siempre lo conseguías

– Se podría decir... Supongo que me invitaron porque se habrán enterado que gané en las nacionales hace un año y medio, en la temporada de invierno y porque me invitaron a las Olimpiadas de hace dos años…– y te alzaste de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Te miré entrecerrando los ojos. – No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

– No tengo razones para mentirte – Bravo. Un punto más a tu favor.

– ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes? – Me puse de pie de un brinco para verte desde arriba. – ¡De haberlo sabido yo… yo…!– Detuve mi exasperación, dándome cuenta de lo raro que ha de haber sido verme perder el control, puesto que tus ojos me miraban algo asombrados.

– Oh, vamos, eso fue hace mucho. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos, no hubiera tenido sentido. A demás, no he ganado nada desde entonces, así que no hay por qué ir… O, si quieres, podemos ir juntos ya que has venido hasta acá y…

– Deja de jugar. Irás tú y te presentarás ahí como el mocoso más bueno en natación de todo el estado. No, de todo el mundo, por ser el más joven en casi entrar a las Olimpiadas de Verano, "Eger". [1]– Hacía no mucho que había descubierto tu verdadera edad, sabiendo entonces que tenías razones para llamarme 'Señor'.

– El casi no cuenta, Levi… Y no soy como Krisztina…– me mirabas con ternura y yo a ti con sorpresa, ¿era posible que fueras así de modesto? – Vamos, si no quieres podemos ir a donde tú digas– seguiste insistiendo con una sonrisa en tu rostro hasta que te interrumpí

– Ya te dije lo que harás…

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– No tengo razones para bromear. – Marcador empatado y…_ Primer suspiro._

No habría podido controlarme ni aunque lo pidieras. Nunca supe cómo hacerlo.

– Será mejor que te vayas ahora o no llegarás, yo tengo cosas que hacer, adiós– Me odiaba. Mis palabras y pensamientos jamás se habían visto a los ojos. Jamás interactuaron. Jamás convivieron. Jamás se tomaron de las manos. _Pero tú siempre tomaste las mías._

Me iba a ir, ¡en serio!, dejaría que fueras o no fueras a esa estúpida inauguración según quisieras, pero tus manos no me dejaron– ¿Qué acaso eres sordo? No voy a ir cont…

– Levi…– en el instante en que tu tono firme interrumpió mis estúpidas e incoherentes palabras, me di cuenta de que nada acabaría bien. O por lo menos, no igual. – No es… – _Segundo suspiro._ – Escucha, no pretendo obligarte, pero creo que todo será más fácil si me acompañas… – _Tercer suspiro, estás fuera…_

– Habla claro, Jaëger– esa fue la primera vez que me dirigí a ti por tu apellido. Me era difícil de pronunciar y honestamente era raro, pero estaba tan resentido que no me importó siquiera si lo decía mal.

– Es que…– te habías levantado tú también del sofá, ahora tenía que volver a mirarte hacia arriba… – siento que… eres mi amuleto de la suerte…

Y reviví, Eren. Juro que tus palabras me hicieron recobrar un aliento que desconocía que vivía dormido en mí. Fue como si taladraran mi pecho hasta llegar a mí corazón y, ahí, justo en esa dura coraza gris que debía ser roja y hermosamente vívida, se alojara hasta dejarme sin aliento. Sin ganas de respirar si no eran esas tus exhalaciones.

Quedé mudo mientras tú seguías empañándome la vista con tus palabras. – Desde que te conocí… han cambiado muchas cosas y… Perdón… Sí me llamaron para inaugurar la alberca, pero fue porque quieren que deje de trabajar en la otra y comience a dar clases con ellos… – Una vez más, quise no volver a respirar, pero no por la misma razón.

– Pero, ¿cómo es…? ¿Por qué tu…?– sentí mi _nuevo_ _mundo_ tirado a tus pies; a tu merced, y lo vi ser pisoteado hasta _casi_ la muerte…

– No pienso aceptar. Justo ahora iba a ir para aclarárselos, pero…– supe que la interrupción a tu frase fue mi llegada a tu hogar.

– No, no… Tienes que…

Las palabras me habían abandonado, tal y como creí que tú estabas haciendo

– Puedo rechazarlos, inventaré algo. Lo único que quiero es…

… ¿_mi_ _mundo_ estaba por ser destruido…?

–…No tengo por qué hacerlo, Levi. Me gusta cómo son las cosas ahora, y sé que a ti te gusta también. No quiero dejar de ser tu instructor de natación y tú tampoco quieres que deje de serlo…– no tenía idea, no sabía por qué, no sabía qué eras. Sabía que te amaba. Y lo confirmé justo ahí…

– Pero…

– No hay pero que valga, tienes que comenzar a aceptar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando. Te guardas las cosas y eso no es correcto, tienes que demostrarlo. Demostrar tu humanismo. Palpar tu miedo y aceptarlo, porque a fin de cuentas está bien sentir… Por favor, no lo consideres un error. –Me conociste tanto que me hacías preguntarme quién era yo.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes decir? –logré articular a duras penas.

**Sé bien que no eres ningún santo, pero sí que eres mí ángel…**

– Que te quiero. – miré tus ojos y logré elevarme a algún inexistente cielo. _Sueles hablar de más, a veces, ¿lo sabías? _Te sentí debajo de mi piel hasta que comencé a temblar; me sentía totalmente embriagado de ti. Me perdí en ese par de esmeraldas relucientes que adornaban tu rostro. Y por primera vez -_otra de las muchas que me obsequiaste-_ logré perderme en tus labios.

Y no te detuve.

Te dejé deshacerme literariamente. Deconstruir mi morboso ser en algo más a tu molde, aunque estuviésemos hechos desde un principio para encajar.

Eras mi rompecabezas. Lo sigues siendo, y creo firmemente que no dejarás de serlo jamás. Porque me enseñaste que dos piezas, por más imperfectas, anómalas, defectuosas, _dañadas_ u horrendas que sean, si están destinadas a unirse, así será, porque no habrá otra que les complemente igual.

Acariciaste cada atadura que en mi cuerpo se apostó, a cada palabra pronunciada con repudio la aceptaste y, por sobre todo, cada exhalación la suspiraste como si fuera tú último aliento. _Tal vez así lo fuera_.

Tú no matabas; sanabas. Esa es tu esencia. Tu dádiva.

Mis dientes, como siempre entrometidos, chocaron con los tuyos. Y quise reír. De verdad que lo deseé, pero a ti te deseé el doble.

En mi vida pensé seguirle el juego a mi corazón. A mi curiosidad la había encadenado a un poste en medio de un espeso pastizal para que no lograra matarme. _Sí, yo soy el gato de ese famoso dicho._ Pero, igual que siempre, me ganaste. Y la desataste para dejarla correr en libertad.

– E…ren…– en mi vida creí que llegaría a manipular tu nombre tantas veces como hice: Ese fino hilo de seda negra que enredé en tu cuello, espalda, cabello y mejillas para saber darle rienda suelta cuando fuese hora de aferrarme con uñas y dientes a él.

Así, Eren, no sólo obtuviste mi corazón. Te regalé lo poco de humano que quedaba en mí.

_Poco o mucho, te lo entregaré todo a ti. _

Seguiste; devorándome en más de un sentido con una fuerza desconocida para mí mientras que soltabas uno que otro quejido, ¿no te gusta que te toque?

– Levi… aquí no…– trataste de detenerme, pero era imposible. Mi cuerpo y mente ya no querían nada que no fueses tú.

– Tú dijiste que me… querías… Asume la responsabilidad…– pensándolo bien, esas palabras no las dije yo. Fue mi subconsciente.

Ese día no fuiste a la inauguración y yo no llegué a la alberca. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos regañaron al día siguiente? Pero, honestamente, no me importó. Había pasado los mejores minutos de mi vida en tu sofá, besándote, amándote y sintiéndote en cada poro de mi piel. Sudando tu amor hasta casi deshidratarme…

**_-ø-_**

¿Te das cuenta de cuánto me cambió tu presencia? Siempre fui yo y los demás, pero contigo, _oh, Eren,_ contigo soy capaz de ser tú. Ser dos almas enjauladas en el mismo embalaje.

– Levi…– Y ahí está. Brincando maniáticamente, se me acerca Isabel y se inca hasta quedar casi a la altura de mi cabeza. Aún estoy en el borde de la piscina.

– Tch, ¿qué pasa? – Debería dejar de preguntar; sé bien la respuesta.

– Es hora. – Responde simplemente.

Repito, ya sé lo que quiere decir.

– Bien– Alejé la mano que me ofreció Isabel en un ademán poco respetuoso hacia una dama y salí de la tibieza que me regaló el agua para enfrentarme a tu horror de cada día; el aire helado de la tarde.

_Sí, las seis de la tarde se ha vuelto la única hora en la que puedo verte._

Tan rápido como me es posible, me enfundo los pantalones de lana azules y salgo junto con mi amiga terminando de cambiarme en el camino. No hay tiempo que perder en pequeñeces.

– ¿Cómo sigue? – Pregunto mientras nos detenemos algo agitados por acelerar el paso para llegar a tiempo a la parada de autobús.

– No mejora. Dice Grisha que jamás se había puesto así…– Habrá cosas que odie, pero nada le llegaría a los talones a la sensación que me causó el escuchar eso.

No logro formular una respuesta. Ni siquiera asentir. Opto por dejar aflorar ese desgarrador silencio que cada vez que me envuelve me hace pensar en lo idiota que pude llegar a ser.

– Tch, maldita sea, se hace tarde…– susurro impaciente contra la bufanda negra a rayas blancas que llevo al ver que el autobús va retrasado por casi diez minutos. No será mucho para él; para mí es una eternidad.

Isabel me mira preocupada, lo sé. Siempre lo hace y más últimamente nos mira a ambos así.

_¿No crees que puede llegar a ser como una madre a veces: Sobreprotectora y preocupona aunque no lo demuestre?_

Cuando al fin llega el endemoniado transporte, ambos subimos y yo, literalmente, le aviento el dinero a la cara al hombre. Si se da prisa, tal vez no lo odie de por vida. – Idiota…– Susurra el hombre calvo, pequeño y flacucho que con suerte y logra hacer bien su trabajo de arrancar el vehículo

No me detengo a responderle, sé que no serviría de nada. Aunque ganas no me falten…

Después de alrededor de quince minutos de viaje, llegamos y emprendemos inmediatamente otra pequeña carrera para llegar a tu habitación. No necesito preguntar, conozco el camino perfectamente. Isabel logra seguirme el paso como buena corredora de campo que es.

Llego anunciándome como todo buen psicópata; gritando tu nombre y casi estrellando las puertas del cuarto. _No tienes idea de cuán desesperado me siento._

– Eren…– lo primero que siempre hago, a veces más por inercia que por otra cosa, es acunar tus manos entre las mías. Se ha vuelto la manera más sencilla de tomar tu temperatura corporal. – están heladas. – Confirmo antes de sacar unos guantes del bolsillo para ponértelos.

Asientes y sonríes... ¿Cómo eres tan bueno para eso?

– Ehem…– al escuchar ese típico bufido que interrumpe nuestras miradas, cierro los ojos. Debo estar tranquilo para esto…– Levi, un gusto volver a verte– tu padre, formal como siempre, me ofrece su mano en señal de saludo.

– Lo mismo digo, Grisha. – Estrechamos las manos brevemente y quedamos en silencio hasta que decido hablar– ¿Cómo has estado?

– Bastante bien, gracias. – acomoda sus lentes y su mirada logra asemejarse a una que conozco demasiado bien... – pero no es eso lo que quieres saber, ¿verdad? –No respondo. – Vamos al pasillo para hablar mejor– dice antes de salir por la puerta.

Miro a Isabel, que sigue sentada junto a la cama. Asiente, sabiendo lo que quisiera haberle dicho y yo le devuelvo el gesto antes de salir. – ¿Qué tal sigue Eren? – Recargo mi peso contra la pared de fuera de la habitación.

– Es grave. La hinchazón no disminuye y comienzan los desmayos…– el estar contra el muro me ayuda a no tambalear. Me mareo de tan solo escucharle decir eso de ti, Eren.

– ¿Todavía no logran hacer algo? – Intento que mis dientes no rechinen al hablar.

– Estamos administrándole dosis moderadas de desinflamatorios y estimulantes, pero no parecen hacer efecto

– Si es así, ¿no será mejor que regrese a casa? Es igual que se quede ahí tumbado todo el día entre enfermeras a que esté en su habitación.

– Se mantiene controlado aquí, si es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no se puede ir. Sabes muy bien cómo es todo esto.

– Bien. – Agacho la cabeza. Absolutamente nada estaba bien.

**Para entender el dolor, debes ganar experiencia. Lo mismo pasa con la alegría…**

**_-ø-_**

_Octubre._

– ¡Eren…! ¡Se hace tarde!

– ¡Voy!

Estábamos a menos de una semana de que llegara Noviembre. Habías estado insistiéndome en acompañarte a ver algunas decoraciones para tu casa y yo no me había negado. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que íbamos a bazares abarrotados hasta el cansancio de compradores. – Todo listo, vamos. – te esperaba parado en la entrada de tu hogar hasta que te decidiste a bajar. Llevabas un precioso abrigo azul marino y una bufanda a juego cubriendo tu cuello y nariz. No tarde mucho tiempo en enterarme que tenías una colección entera de ellas.

. . .

– ¿Cuántas bufandas tienes exactamente? – pregunté una noche presa de mi aburrimiento y falta de capacidad para hacer una pregunta mejor.

Lo pensaste un rato para darme una respuesta acertada. Te tomas todo lo que digo muy en serio…– si no me equivoco… treinta y seis con esta

– ¿Para qué tantas? – no me respondiste jamás. Te dedicaste a mirarme enternecido y a apagar mi cerebro con cientos de besos.

Me arrepiento de no haber sido más insistente con respecto a tu respuesta…

. . .

– ¡Levi! ¡Mira esto! – me acerqué a donde estabas tras cubrirme un poco mejor del frío. Las noches comenzaban a serlo.

– Es interesante, pero ¿qué es?

– ¡No lo sé! ¿No te parece una pieza extrañamente hermosa? Aguarda aquí, iré a pagarla– Te vi correr cual niño pequeño hacia la barra con ese extraño hombre cabeza-de-calabaza y cuerpo delgado, al parecer hecho de tiras de dulces, entre tus manos.

En cuanto te vi regresar, saqué la mano izquierda del bolsillo y tú, sin dudar siquiera dos segundos, la tomaste entre tu diestra.

– Eren, ¿alguna vez has pensado en… nuestra relación? – llegamos hasta el centro de la plaza para reposar. Estaban dando un espectáculo de luces y baile a unos pocos metros de distancia de dónde nos encontrábamos; la gente festejando a nuestro alrededor no me importaba realmente. Simplemente quería una respuesta. Una que me habías brindado tantas veces que comenzaba a hacérseme desconocida. _¿Te parezco desconfiado?_

– Siempre lo hago, y me parece perfecta.

– ¿En serio? Estás con un hombre mayor que tú por casi el doble de edad, ¿y te parece perfecto…? Eren, eres demasiado joven aún como para saber si estás bien así. Seguro jamás consideraste ser homosexual. Ahora que somos pareja, ¿cómo sabrás que es lo que de verdad quieres? – La respuesta es sí, soy demasiado inseguro. No sabía por qué, pero había estado pensando bastante en eso desde que me propusiste salir y no podía dejar de analizarlo: Preguntarme por qué me habías elegido a mí y qué era lo que esperabas de nuestra relación…

– Levi, estoy seguro; te quiero y mucho. Podría decir que te amo, pero lo guardaré para una ocasión que no debas olvidar. Aunque en realidad desearía que recordaras todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos, sé que llegará uno en el que me será más que necesario. Te diré por ahora que te quiero como no he querido jamás. Y no soy homosexual, porque no me gustan los hombres. Me gustas tú. No sé si eso quiera decir que lo soy, pero yo no lo creo.

«Tampoco me importa la edad. Si fueras mayor o menor o de la misma edad que yo, no me importaría. Eres tú y eso es lo único que me importa.

– Eren, por favor, piénsalo un poco. No tienes ni idea de…

– Basta, no discutiré esto. Es inútil… Vamos. – Recuerdo haber reaccionado hasta que escuché los lejanos chiflidos de la gente. Cuando pude regresar la vista de esa nada a la que me transportó tu sonrisa tan confiada, pude vernos a ambos, bailando una especie de balada lenta, coordinando nuestros pasos como si de un duelo entre espadas se tratara y obteniendo las miradas de las personas que se encontraban alrededor.

No pude evitar sentir vergüenza.

No era vergüenza de que me vieran bailar contigo, jamás me avergonzaría de ello, sino que era el simple hecho de haberme metido tanto en mis pensamientos, en ti, que terminé haciendo algo que no imaginaría ni en una de mis más grandes locuras internas. Y créeme que he imaginado varias de ellas a tu lado…

– No sabía que también eras bueno para el baile…

– ¿También?

– Sí, así como eres bueno para nadar, eres bastante bueno para bailar _también_… – nos miramos, ahora importando mucho menos los comentarios de la gente y seguimos persiguiendo nuestros pasos en ese suelo que había logrado volverme más ligero que una pluma.

Bailamos por un eterno minuto. O dos. O tres. Ni siquiera lo sé bien. De nada me sirve contar el tiempo siempre que esté contigo…

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente, Levi?

– Yo también he estado pensándolo… No puedo decirte las cosas que necesitas escuchar, ni darte el calor que necesitas –_¡Cuánta ironía…!–_. Lo único que sé hacer es distraerte, quitarte metas, robarte sueños y ambiciones. Gastar tu tiempo. No quiero ser una carga en tu vida. No tienes por qué llevar mis demonios.

– ¿Eso es lo que en verdad piensas? – te miré sin comprender. Creo que nos detuvimos porque mis rodillas se sintieron más pesadas de lo normal, como si estuviese cargando con un segundo yo. – Tal vez sea cierto eso: Tus demonios y los míos son muy diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no deban estar juntos. Dos males juntos podrían crear una deliciosa oscuridad. Tratándose de ti, no me importa cargar con ellos. Incluso se aligeran. ¿Sabes por qué te elegí a ti? Yo no. Pero eso es mejor, porque así no necesito una razón para amarte. Si no hay lazos que nos unan, no hay lazos que romper.

– Pero, ¿y si me convierto en otro peso que llevar? Si no hay una razón, ¿cómo sabes que es amor…?

Mordí la carne interna de mis mejillas. No quería hacerte dudar, ¿qué lograba diciéndote todo eso?

– Lo sé, Levi; sé que es amor. Porque cada vez que te pienso, que te veo, que te respiro y que te enamoro, me digo a mí mismo que no quiero que ese sentimiento termine jamás. Me encanta el olor que desprendes. Me encantan los lunares que me permites acariciar y devorar. Me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre y, por sobre todo, me encanta saber que nadie en el mundo me hace sentir como tú lo haces.

«No tienes por qué dudar de si es amor o no. Yo te convenceré de ello aunque me lleve una vida entera.

**Me permití dudar de mi criterio al desmembrar tus perlas de colores; tus palabras.**

Aplausos. Todo sonido había sido remplazado por ellos. No reaccionaba, no lograba hacer otra cosa que mirarte postrado ante mí, con una rodilla al suelo y tus manos desnudas cubriendo mi zurda.

– Levi… ¿me permitirías descubrir si nuestra historia continuará tan perfecta como lo es ahora?

– Eren, ¿qué haces?

– Te propongo felicidad.

¿Cómo negarme a eso? ¿Cómo no aceptar tus propuestas cargadas siempre del más puro aprecio y sinceridad, envueltas en papel de palabras? Las correctas, claro. Igual que siempre... – Eren…

– Aquí, hoy, contigo, quiero proclamarle al mundo nuestra relación. Una que no tendrá final a menos que así lo quieras tú, porque yo no lo querré jamás. ¿Qué me dices, Levi? ¿Nos permitiremos esta felicidad…?

No me importaban los aplausos, ni las críticas, ni ningún otro sonido que no fuese el de tus ojos ardiendo en amor. Nada importaba. Nadie importaba.

– Eren, yo…

– ¿Tú…?– me sonreíste como nunca lo habías hecho en la vida. Una combinación entre ternura, burla, esperanza y amor. Todo en ti era amor.

– Sí… Quiero que lo averigüemos…

– Gracias. – sentirte tan jodidamente amable fue la gota que colmó mi vaso; ese en el que guardaba todas y cada una de las acciones que me habías dedicado. Esta es y seguirá siendo mi favorita: La reina de todas ellas.

Esa noche no sé cómo, o cuándo, o por qué, pero llegamos hasta la sala de tu casa empapados inclusive de la ropa interior. No quise aceptarte, mi cuerpo sí.

Mi cuerpo te sintió y, cuando pronunciaste mi nombre, te sentí yo. Te sintió cada fibra de mi cerebro y alma, y no tardé en imitarte: Te llamé por tu nombre y me aferré a ti. Me sirvió de mucho saberte esa noche… Esa y las que le siguieron.

**Dime cuál es tu propósito al valerte de este amor que quema cual fuego intenso…**

**_-ø-_**

– Será mejor que entres antes de que se acabe la hora de visitas…– antes de irse, me dirige una ligera mirada cargada de odio. Sé que tu padre me odia. Yo mismo me odio.

Decido que hacerle caso será lo mejor, después de todo, aquí sólo me permiten una hora para verte. – Los dejaré para que hablen…– agradezco la voz de Isabel internamente.

– Levi… Es la bufanda que yo…

– Sí, la que me regalaste en Julio. No sé cómo es que fuiste a pensar que la necesitaría en verano, pero ves, me ha servido bastante…– con cada palabra dolorosamente articulada, me voy acercando a tu cama– ¿Te sientes…?

– Estoy bien…– completas antes de que logre terminar mi frase.

– No lo parece…

– Pues lo estoy. De verdad. Tal vez pronto me dejen salir y…– Aprieto los párpados al escuchar una horrenda y mórbida tos interrumpir tus palabras. Tus pulmones siguen matándote…

– Todo esto… es toda mi culpa…– ¿Lo dije o lo pensé? No estoy completamente seguro hasta que te escucho responderme

– No… no te culpes…– tu garganta seca no es otra cosa que una señal del deterioro en tu cuerpo, ¿cómo es que jamás me detuviste, maldita sea?

Intento ser fuerte, ¡de verdad que lo intento! Pero no puedes esperar que llegue al hospital, te vea postrado en esa estúpida camilla, atado a cientos de tubos que ya no sé si garantizan tu vida o tu muerte, y escucharte decir que no es mi culpa cuando ambos sabemos que sí lo es…

– ¿No me odias? – En vez de llorar, de golpear las cosas hasta destruirlas o de huir de toda esta maraña de sentimientos, sostengo tu rostro y te miro a los ojos: Los preciosos jades de Eren… inigualables en la historia del universo…

Niegas lentamente y no sé si lo haces porque no necesitas palabras o porque no puedes utilizarlas más… Espero sea lo primero.

– ¿Por qué no? – suelto tu mejilla para quitarme tu obsequio y enrollarlo en tu cuello. La bufanda te mantendrá un poco más cálido…

– Porque eres tú. – jamás lo he entendido, Eren. Siempre que te preguntaba por qué, me respondías del mismo modo y, honestamente, aún no logro averiguar el significado. Quisiera hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Un estruendo nos distrae de nuestras miradas: Ha caído un rayo muy cerca del lugar.

– ¿Podrías…?

– Claro. – desde que tus dulces palabras van faltando, me he acostumbrado a leer tus expresiones. Así no tuviste que hablar para que yo entendiera que lo que querías en ese instante es que cerrara las persianas.

– Gra… cias…– tomas el vaso de agua del taburete de a un lado y bebes el líquido para evitar que tus frases se sequen. _Sé que el agua es tu segunda esperanza…_

Escucho voces fuera de ese maldito infierno celestial de cuatro metros cúbicos; Grisha, tu padre, sigue hablando con una extraña mujer de gafas y cabello rebelde mal recogido en una coleta. No puedo dejar de escucharlos decir la hora.

¿Qué mierda importa la hora…?

_Diez minutos y contando…_

**_-ø-_**

_Noviembre_.

Me levanté demasiado temprano para mi gusto ese día por el simple hecho de querer hacer algo especial para ti. No era sorpresa que te hiciera el desayuno, así como tampoco lo era que me agradecieras muy a tu manera con el brillo intensísimo de tus ojos. Tal vez fuera esa mi razón y recompensa…

– Levi~

– Buenos días.

– Buenos días– primer deleite; el beso que me regalabas cual saludo mañanero. –, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

– Helado.

– ¿…Qué?

– Helado.

Después de dudar unos segundos, sonreíste nervioso. Oh, qué mejor que tú… _pensé_. – Ya en serio, ¿qué es lo que…?

– Helado.

–… – segundo deleite; tu rostro confundido mirándome en busca de respuestas. – Está… bien… Supongo.

– Te sirvo entonces. – Dejando la taza de té en la mesa, me levanté para entregarte eso que yo creía sería uno de los mejores desayunos de tu existencia. No te consideraba un niño, pero tampoco estabas en mi nivel estándar de adulto. Se podría decir que eres mi intermedio.

Dejé el tazón de helado de nuez frente a ti– Provecho. – y besé tu frente para seguir con mi bebida.

Observaste el plato frente a ti con una expresión que no supe interpretar. De primer momento lo que pensé fue que tal vez no te gustara el sabor, así que me dediqué a apreciarte. – Levi…, no me mires así, me lo comeré– Reíste tan melodiosamente que creí que podría darme de golpes contra la mesa y tu risa se quedaría por siempre en mi cabeza. _No sabía que era un simple telón y la obra se desarrollaba pausada y tortuosa por detrás. _

Nuestras miradas chocaban; la mía, simplemente esperando el momento preciso en que viese tus labios probar ese helado que tanto jodido tiempo me había tomado hacer por mí mismo. Bien sé que me levanté temprano…

Te vi tomar la cuchara, tus manos temblorosas y tu rostro sin expresión. Tragaste saliva antes que mi postre-desayuno. En cuanto te vi dar el primer bocado, supe que podría ir a ducharme en paz.

¿Tardé? Posiblemente. Caminé hacia donde supuse seguirías, pero no me imaginé encontrarte dormido. – Eren… Oi, Eren… llegarás tarde a tus clases… Eren…– toqué tu hombro para intentar despertarte, pero me detuvo el ver el helado casi completo aún en tu plato – ¿Qué…? – Tu rostro, pegado todavía al cedro rojo de la mesa, escurría sudor. – ¡Oi, Eren! ¿Qué te pasa? – Te levantaste, pausado, atemorizadoramente lento, para mirarme con una sonrisa apenas visible– Eren, ¿qué…?

– Perdona…, no pude terminarlo todo…

**Acabaste tan rápido con mi cordura que ahora mismo no sé todavía si soy…**

–Tu labio… –en la parte inferior vi que tenías una ligera llaga. – Eren, ¿qué está pasando? – cerraste los ojos tan dulcemente tardo que me costó mis segundos asimilarlo del todo: ¿Exactamente, qué estaba sucediendo? Tu cabeza, soporífera, hizo un estruendo tan profuso que mi cuerpo entero deseó ensordecerse hasta perder la consciencia. – ¿E…ren?

Ni el más infinitesimal pensamiento surcó en ese momento mi mente.

No supe qué hacer. Te cargué, traté de despertarte, pero una llamada fue todo lo que hizo falta para que pudiera asegurarle a tus pulmones un poco más de existencia. Solo un poco…

_– __¿Algún familiar presente que pueda acompañarlo?_

_– __N-no, yo soy su pareja…_

_– __Acompáñenos. Súbanlo a la camilla con cuidado. Por favor, suba… Crio-anafilaxia [2] Tipo 3, tenemos una severa inflamación de la glotis y apnea [3]. Apliquen un sedante para permitir el paso del aire… Señor, ¿sabe si el paciente ha tenido contacto directo con el ambiente frío o algo por el estilo? _

_– __¿Eh…? Yo… Comió helado en la mañana y… anoche salimos a pasear…_

_– __Bien. En cuanto lleguemos, lo llevaremos al área de choque. Canalícenlo y agreguen 0.9% de solución fisiológica de cloruro de sodio. Alguien páseme una sonda endo-traqueal… Por favor, no se altere, en menos de dos minutos estaremos en el hospital._

_– __De acuerdo… _

**_-ø-_**

_Nueve minutos…_

Cinco meses habían pasado. Cinco agobiantes y sinuosos meses de no verte más de una vez por día y hablarnos con miradas, ya que con palabras apenas y podíamos. Sí, Eren, tus palabras estaban sucumbiendo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Estoy bien… Ya no me falta tanto la respiración… – No es difícil creerte: Es difícil creerle a ese respirador artificial que no se despega de ti.

– Eren…, por favor… No te hagas esto…

– ¿Hacerme qué, Levi? Esto no es culpa de nadie…

– Carajo, Eren… deja de decir eso... Sabes que todo esto es mi culpa

No quería aceptarlo. Lo sabía, te conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no aceptarías mi culpabilidad así porque sí. Todo lo contrario… Defendías cada acción mía por más incorrecta que fuese por el simple hecho de que… bueno, fuese mía.

_Ocho minutos…_

– No, Levi... Yo también cargo con la responsabilidad por no decir nada... No te culpes solo tú.

– Señor, diez minutos. – De no haber sido por el enfermero que llega a anunciarme el tiempo que me queda para estar contigo, seguro habría seguido gritando.

Bah, qué importa…

– ¡No tienes idea de cuán jodidamente horrible se siente que repitas eso cada vez que vengo a verte! ¡Cada día, cada maldito, maldito día, es lo mismo! ¡¿Que no es mi culpa?! ¡Estupendo! ¡No sabes qué tan bien se siente escucharlo! ¡No cambia en nada el hecho de que estás en este estúpido lugar, pudriéndote por dentro sin que yo, ni nadie, pueda hacer algo para evitarlo…!

Bien, lo admito, me he excedido. Tus ojos me miran entrecerrados cuando acabo con mi berrinche. ¿Qué, de verdad te enfadarás?

_Siete minutos…_

– Son estúpidas.

– ¿Qué…?

– Esta conversación y esta enfermedad. Son estúpidas: No importa si es tu culpa, mía, o de quien sea, sigo aquí. Es verdad, ¿entonces por qué sigues diciéndolo? ¿Por qué sigues culpándote a ti mismo? De nada te sirve hacerlo. El frío en mis pulmones se quedará ahí sin importarle de quién sea culpa…

– Eren, no me…

– No. Tienes razón.

– Oi, no quise…

– Sé que no quisiste decirlo.

_Seis minutos…_

El silencio ha de ser uno de tus mejores dones… puedes manipularlo a tu antojo, Eren. Crear el más grande de todos o deshacerle cual hoja seca que se pisa y se vuelve polvo. Este, específicamente, era uno de tus silencios más perfectamente creados. Una exhalación se me escapó entre los labios. – Tampoco quisiera que esto termine así…

– Y no lo hará. Te prometí que yo jamás daría final a esto a menos que así lo quisieras

– Pues no quiero. – ¿te parece infantil que me cruce de brazos…?

– ¿Puedo considerar eso una confesión? – Tu sonrisa socarrona me traía hecho un desastre. Pero esta vez sin duda contraatacaría.

– Claro, ¿por qué no? – No esperé jamás que ese momento en que tu cara demostrase la mayor sorpresa existente fuera el preciso instante en que te quedaras sin palabras. Tus pulmones, rotos, se hincharon tanto que simplemente no hablabas. _No me hablabas…. No me hablabas…_ ¡No me hablabas! – ¡…Ayuda! ¡Enfermeras! ¡Un doctor! ¡Quien sea!

_Cinco minutos…_

Manchas borrosas entraron rápidamente para acercarse a ti y alejarme entre empujones. – Señor, nos encargaremos de la situación, tranquilícese si va a permanecer en la sala.

– No... ¡No! ¡Eren…! ¡No ahora…!

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Podía escuchar los truenos caer... Y recordé que los detestabas. De un tortuoso segundo a otro, terminé de rodillas en el suelo, odiándome por sentirme incapaz de ayudarte.

Aún podía oír tus dulces versos; los llevaba tatuados en el alma.

¿Por qué aprendiste a no dejarme, Eren? Aprendí a aceptarlo y a imitarlo. Me he vuelto un reflejo. Uno que no te dejaría por más veces que decidan romper el espejo.

_Cuatro minutos…_

Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se empeñan en acabar con él cuando trato de engañarme por última vez pensando que será eterno? Tan efímero que resultó.

Puedo escuchar la lucha que se está llevando a cabo dentro de tu pecho. Aún no me dejas solo… y no lo harás.

– La apnea se agrava.

– Traigan los sedantes y la sonda. Inicien el masaje, el paciente está entrando en paro.

– Apliquen una ampolleta de adrenalina. Los choques no dan efecto, RCP, RCP...

– Eren..., por favor, vive…– Te hablo porque sé que estás conmigo, escuchándome, hablándome y, con un grano de suerte, amándome a pesar de todo esto. Eso quiero creer… Quiero creer que todavía me amas con la intensidad que yo lo hago.

Eren, dime que me escuchas…

**Una vez soñé con una vida juntos... Me desperté porque creí que sería una pesadilla…**

_Tres minutos…_

Comenzaba a desesperarme a puntos inimaginables. Tu padre y esa chica, contando. Los doctores, haciendo. Isabel, caminando al teléfono. Yo, aun culpado. Tú, aun sonriendo.

Quiero darte aliento, darte fuerzas, darte ese nada tan profuso que abarcase una vida, darte un suspiro más de vida para entregárteme enteramente a ti. Pero, sé que si hay algo que puedo afirmarte en estos instantes y por siempre, es que es todo un placer amarte… No hay cosa igual en mi mundo; lo juro…Eren, ¡lo juro!

¡Soy capaz de jurarte el mundo entero!

– La adrenalina no está dando mucho efecto.

– Apliquen una ampolleta de atropina esta vez.

– Monitor en funcionamiento, pulso sobre 80 en descenso.

Líneas comienzan a dividir mi visión, alguien me ha puesto de pie, pero mis pies se han anclado al suelo y no sé cómo es que consigo dar uno de mis primeros últimos pasos. Acorto caminos como me enseñaste a hacerlo.

_Dos minutos…_

Avanzo, lento como tus latidos, palpando el aroma metálico en cada uno de mis movimientos y los tuyos. ¿Me concedes esta pieza, Eren?

– La atropina tampoco hace efecto.

– Apliquen una segunda dosis y sigan con el masaje.

– Pulso sobre 60 en descenso.

Tomo tu mano entre las decenas que hay sobre ti, con la única excepción de que la mía no está cubierta de tu sangre.

Puedo escuchar todo con más claridad… Mis oídos se abren ante un nuevo mundo. Isabel, sabe algo; sabe de mí, sabe de ti, sabe de lo nuestro. Habla todavía y ahora sé que es con Farlan. ¿Inglaterra? ¿Desde cuándo está él allá…?

Grisha, indescifrable, sigue mirando su reloj. No se mueve. Permanece tan quieto que pienso que tal vez sea falso… ¿Es eso posible?

_Un minuto…_

La vida es tan graciosa… Su propósito, ¿cuál es?

No quiero una eternidad para descubrirlo, quiero un momento más a tu lado desconociéndolo. Pero, por favor, que sea a tu lado. Con el brillo de tus ojos y la magia de tu sonrisa.

– Pulso sobre 34 en descenso.

– No detengan el RCP.

– Lo perdemos.

_Treinta segundos…_

Permíteme devolverte tu juramento, Eren.

Si mi puño fuese daga, me encantaría clavarlo en mi corazón. Lastimosamente, es solo un puño. Uno inservible.

De todos modos, está clavado en la parte izquierda de mi pecho. – Eren…– Ya no escucho las voces que se desvanecen en el espesor de mis pensamientos, ese que nos envuelve a ambos. Tomo tu mano. – TE JURO que no estarás solo… Jamás… Por lo menos me tendrás a mí esperándote...

_Diez segundos…_

– Que en mi vida pensé que me encontraría aquí, postrado ante ti, enmendando nuestras promesas con ayuda de un hilo rojo.

_Nueve…_

– Que si has de terminar con esto, lo harás bien. No me dejes atrás, Eren: Prefiero caminar a tu lado. Seguir un ritmo, juntos.

_Ocho…_

– Que esa bufanda negra a rayas que traes es mi preferida y, por más que sea un obsequio, la sigo considerando tuya. Tiene tu esencia.

_Siete…_

– Que le agradezco tanto a mi necedad el haberme llevado ese once de julio hasta la piscina más horriblemente expuesta del mundo. Ese, tu refugio sagrado.

_Seis… _– Pulso sobre 22 en descenso…

– Que te agradezco a ti los besos de las mañanas y las caricias de la noche. Tus sonrisas y respuestas y afirmaciones y canturreos. Te agradezco cada parte que me has dejado apreciar de ti.

_Cinco… _

– Que si por mi fuese, todo esto que estoy parloteando lo haría contigo frente a un altar.

_Cuatro… _– Pulso sobre 8 en descenso…

– Que en mi vida he sentido tanta nostalgia como la que estoy sintiendo ahora. Perdona si me derrumbo. Y perdona también si no lo hago.

_Tres… _

– Que estoy pidiéndote ayuda a gritos…

_Dos…_

– Que esto no va a acabar jamás, Eren… Y que te agradezco, honestamente, que escucharas mis palabras.

_Uno…_

Tus ojos siguen abiertos por apenas unos pares de milímetros. Esos serán mí más eterna diferencia entre un lado y otro. Tu boca, seca, aun se mueve… – Levi… Te…am…

Frío, te has ido con el silbido de mi alma favorita. ¿Acaso puedes ser más cruel?

– Doctor…

– Cúbranlo.

– Eren… Perdón…

Quise… llorar tu muerte…

Desesperarme hasta querer arrancarme cada cabello con mis propias manos al verte cerrar los ojos… Morir contigo cuando vi que entraban para llevarse tu cuerpo vestido de un pulcro blanco… Pero no lo logré.

Elegí recordarte…, esperarte… o alcanzarte…

Prometo no terminar con este nuestro amor, aunque me cueste una tercer vida…

**Nunca quise quererte… pero, ¿sabes? Esa clase de cosas son inevitables.**

* * *

><p><em>[1]Krisztina Egerszegi, nadadora húngara especialista en pruebas de espalda y estilos, ganadora de siete medallas olímpicas. Posee el actual récord mundial de los 200 metros espalda con 2:06,62. Levi hace una comparación entre Eren (que tiene un tiempo de espalda en los 200 metros de 2:09,60) y ella ya que le conocen por el diminutivo "Eger", convenientemente parecido a Jaëger. <em>

_[2]Crio-anafilaxia: Alergia (irreal) al frío._

_[3]Apnea: Periodos de ausencia de respiración/oxígeno._

**Próxima segunda parte.**


End file.
